WINNER
center|120px WINNER (Hangul:위너) — południowokoreański boysband składający się z czterech członków; utworzony w 2014 przez YG Entertainment. Zespół po raz pierwszy przedstawiono w programie reality survival zwanej "Who is Next: WIN" jako Team A. Ich rywalami podczas emisji byli IKON jako Team B. Obydwie drużyny zostały utworzeni z trainee wytwórni YG. Grupy rywalizowały ze sobą w celu ustalenia kto będzie debiutował jako pierwszy boysband YG od ośmiu lat po ostatnim zespole Big Bang. Tytuł zwycięzców na zakończenie programu wedle głosowaniom publiczności wygrali WINNER pokonując IKON we wszystkich trzech rundach. Po kilku opóźnieniach, grupa przedstawiła swój pierwszy koreański debiut w dniu 15 sierpnia na koncercie YG Family Concert oraz pierwszą debiutancką transmisję 17 sierpnia na scenie w Inkigayo. W dniu 10 września, grupa zadebiutowała w Japonii. Ich debiut jest uważany za jeden z najlepszych koreańskich debiutów 2014 roku. ~Who is next: WIN Jest to reality show produkowane przez YG Entertainment, dokumentujące losy dwóch grup trenujących składających się z chłopców spod skrzydeł tej agencji (członkowie Winner oraz IKON bez Chanwoo). W cotygodniowych odcinkach emitowano przygotowania uczestników do comiesięcznej ewaluacji, podczas której musieli zaprezentować nową piosenkę i układ taneczny. Team A wyprodukowali dwa przed-debiutowe single "Just Another Boy" oraz "Go Up". Celem programu było wyłonienie zwycięskiego teamu (poprzez głosowanie widzów), który zgodnie ze słowami agencji „zadebiutuje w dzień po emisji ostatniego odcinka show”. Zwycięska drużyna w dniu 9 listopada 2013 roku została przedstawiona w teledysku "Ringa Linga", gdzie TaeYang wyróżnił ich jako tancerzy drugoplanowych. ~Znaczenie nazwy zespołu Zgodnie z obiecywaniami wytwórni, wygrany team zadebiutował jako zwycięzcy - dosłownie. WINNER (ang. Zwycięzca) to nazwa, którą przydzielono zespołowi po programie, to taki jakby dodatek do wygranej. ~Fandom *'"Inner Circle"' (wewnętrzny krąg) zostało wzięte od samego słowa "winner" (nie ma "winner" bez "inner"), ale dosłownie oznacza jakieś ekskluzywne grono, zamkniętą grupę osób. Pasuje to do samego pojęcia fanclubu, jak i również konceptu z którym zespół zadebiutował. Nazwa skracana do "Incle".right|150px * Design lightstick'u: logo WINNER center|260px ~Członkowie right|140px Seungyoon : Prawdziwe imię: Kang Seung Yoon : Data urodzin: 21 stycznia 1994 : Pozycja w zespole: lider, prowadzący wokal ---- Jinwooright|140px : prawdziwe imię: Kim Jin Woo : Data urodzin:: 26 września 1991 : Pozycja w zespole: wokalista, twarz grupy ---- Seunghoonright|140px : Prawdziwe imię: Lee Seung Hoon : Data urodzin: 11 stycznia 1992 : Pozycja w zespole: prowadzący raper, główny tancerz, kompozytor ---- Minoright|136px : Prawdziwe imię: Song Min Ho : Data urodzin: 30 marca 1993 : pozycja w zespole: główny raper ---- Taehyunright|144px : Prawdziwe imię: Nam Tae Hyun : Data urodzin: 10 maja 1994 : Pozycja w zespole: główny wokalista, maknae ---- ~Dyskografia Albumy= thumb|130px : 2014 s/s (wersja koreańska i japońska) : — wydany: 12 sierpnia 2014 - w Korei | 10 września 2014 - w Japonii : — wytwórnia: YG Entertainment : — format: CD, digital download : Exit (zapowiedziany) : — wydany: 1 lutego 2016 : — wytwórnia: YG Entertainment : — format CD, digital download |-|Single= : przed debiutem # 2013 ## Just Another Boy (jako "Team A") ## Go Up (jako "Team A") : po debiucie # 2014 ## Empty (공허해) ## Color Ring (컬러링) # 2016 ## Pricked (사랑가시) (Mino & Taehyun) : inne przeboje # 2014 ## 끼부리지마 (Don't Flirt) ## I'm Him (Mino solo)" (걔 세) ## Different ## 고백하는 거야 (Confession) ## 척 (Love Is a Lie) ## 사랑하지마 (But) ## 이 밤 (Tonight) ## Smile Again ~Wideografia Koreańska WINNER - 공허해(EMPTY) M V|EMPTY WINNER - 컬러링(COLOR RING) M V|COLOR RING WINNER - 걔 세(I'M HIM) MINO SOLO M V|I'M HIM (Mino solo) WINNER - BABY BABY M V|BABY BABY WINNER - 센치해(SENTIMENTAL) M V|SENTIMENTAL WINNER - 좋더라(I’M YOUNG) M V|I'M YOUNG WINNER - ‘REALLY REALLY’ M V|REALLY REALLY WINNER - ‘FOOL’ M V|FOOL Japońska WINNER - 공허해(EMPTY) (Japanese Ver.) M V|EMPTY (ver. japan.) WINNER - 컬러링(COLOR RING) (Japanese Ver.) M V|COLOR RING (ver. japan.) ~Ciekawostki Seungyoon= # brał udział w Kpop Superstar 2 i zajął 4 miejsce. # w 2013 zadebiutował jako solista. Wydał singiel "It's rain" oraz 2 teledyski "Wild&Young" i " Stealer". # skomponował "Smile Again" i "Go Up" piosenki z , którymi wystąpili jako Team A w WIN. # potrafi grać na gitarze, jeśli może zabiera ją ze sobą wszędzie. # mówi, że wygląda jak pierożek. # pochodzi z Busan. # wystąpił w web-dramie "We Broke Up" z Darą (2NE1). |-|Jinwoo= # pochodzi z małej wyspy niedaleko Korei. # trenował 8 lat. # często się gubi. # razem z Taehyun'em byli backup dancers na koncercie YG Family w 2011 roku. # bardzo lubi japońskie dramy, odgrywał nawet scenę z jednej z nich w WINNER TV. # zna P-Goon'a z ToppDogg. # mimo, że jest najstarszy wygląda na maknae. |-|Seunghoon= # był uczestnikiem programu Kpop Superstar i zajął 4 miejsce. # w WINNER TV przyznał , że udział Seungyoona w Kpop Superstar K2 był dla niego poniekąd inspiracją, by samemu zgłosić się do programu. # pochodzi z Busan. # przed debiutem nakręcił filmik, na którym tańczy bod budynkiem YG. # ma pieska o imieniu Lee Hee. # fani podejrzewają, że to on wystąpił jako tancerz w teledysku 2NE1 do Missing You . |-|Mino= # był częścią oryginalnego składu Block B, do tej pory ma bardzo dobre stosunki z chłopakami, a szczególnie z Zico, Kyungiem i P.O. # zaczynał jako unerground'owy raper o przezwisku "Hugeboy Mino". # przed programem WIN i debiutem w WINNER, zadebiutował jako raper w zespole specjalizującym się w balladach - BoM. # lubi żartować, ale lepiej go nie denerwować. # był pierwszym liderem Team A (WINNER) jednak po kontuzji kostki musiał ustąpić miejsca SeungYoon'owi. # jego młodsza siostra również jest idolką, debiutowała w zespole NewFO. # potrafi rysować. # wystąpił w dramie K-POP Extreme Survival. # podczas WINNER TV został poproszony przez Bangów o zdissowanie Daesung'a i zrobił to. # ma swoją solową piosenkę na albumie WINNER. # nagrał piosenkę z raperem CLIFF BOYZ. # nagrał kilka piosenek przed debiutem razem z Zico (Block B). # brał udział w Show Me The Money 4. |-|Taehyun= # jego znak rozpoznawczy to fryzura z przedziałkiem i duże "smutne brwi". # robi w zespole za "divę". # ma 2 tatuaże. # jego młodszy brat też chce zostać piosenkarzem i obecnie próbuje dostać się do jakiejś wytwórni. # wydaje się być chłodną i niedostępną osobą, ale wystarczy go lepiej poznać, żeby zrozumieć, że to tylko pozory. # ma swoją solową piosenkę na albumie WINNER. ---- Źródło: Wikipedia | Miss Kpop | Skośnooki blog Kategoria:YG Entertainment Kategoria:Zespoły Kategoria:Zespoły męskie Kategoria:Debiut 2014